


You're the Apple of my Eye

by trinity_xyz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy pickup line, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Teasing / Banter, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Orchard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Trespassing, apple picking, george is short, summertime, they only kiss once though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinity_xyz/pseuds/trinity_xyz
Summary: Dream and George go out for a fine day of apple picking in the summer, only to find that the orchard is closed on the weekends. George wants to go past the fence anyways, but Dream is a little less excited about that idea.Or, Dream is a simp and can't say no.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 45





	You're the Apple of my Eye

Generic radio station pop music was blasting through the car’s speakers. Although the volume was at 80%, the song was nearly drowned out by the sound of wind whipping through the windows. Dream tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in time with the beat, occasionally moving a hand up to brush the blonde hair out of his eyes.

He risked a split-second glance over at George, whose elbow was hanging casually out of the passenger side window. He was squinting, the harsh wind blowing into his face and the midday sun shining directly into his eyes. It reflected off of his soft brown hair nicely, making it glow. 

Even though it was only a slight movement, George noticed him looking and withdrew from the window, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Dream hummed along to the song, turning it up louder. He saw George shrug in his peripheral vision, turning back to the window. 

Days earlier, while looking for spring activities to do, Dream came across a website offering apple picking at an orchard twenty or-so minutes away from their house. The weather would be nice that weekend (or so the forecast said), so they mutually agreed on a day of apple picking. 

_Well_ , Dream thought as he changed lanes smoothly, _at least the forecast was accurate for once_. The weather was perfect; they could each wear a t-shirt comfortably, and there was a gentle breeze running through the air. 

Dream pulled down the car’s visor to shield his eyes from the sun, which had just barely begun to enter his vision. His phone told him that he had 300 metres left before he had to take the exit ramp off the highway, so he changed lanes again. 

The sound of George’s backpack rustling around and being unzipped was lost in the wind, but Dream noticed him pulling a plain tube of sunscreen out of the bag from the corner of his eye. 

“Sunscreen? _Really?_ ” Dream groaned, reaching over to press the button that would close the car windows. The deafening sound of rushing air ceased, leaving only the steady rumbling of the engine as Dream slowed down and turned towards the exit. 

“No one said you had to put it on,” George said matter-of-factly. “But don’t come complaining to me when you get skin cancer someday. Or when you have a sunburn later.” Dream rolled his eyes, dismissing the warning. 

“Whatever you say, Georgie. Just don’t get it on the seat.”

* * *

Within minutes, their small two-seater car was parked in a suspiciously empty parking lot. Neither of them noticed the lack of people as they unbuckled their seat belts, grabbing their stuff (for Dream, only his phone and keys) and preparing to head out. 

As George was lathering the last of the sunscreen onto his neck and forearms, Dream craned his neck down low to get a good look at the orchard. 

From his vantage point, he could see a small shed-like building at the end of the parking lot, presumably where they would pay for access. Surrounding the entire property was a fence that almost rose higher than the trees themselves. 

And behind that? The orchard, with its flourishing apple trees growing row after row. Even at a distance, Dream could see the apples standing out against the leaves, bright red pinpricks against vast seas of deep green. Yep. This was definitely the right place.

Suddenly, Dream remembered something, laughing out loud. George flipped the cap back on to the sunscreen, turning to Dream to raise a questioning eyebrow. 

“What?” George asked, becoming irritated when Dream kept chuckling. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s just…” Dream began, pausing to hold back his urge to laugh. “Can you even see the difference between red and green? How are you gonna see the apples?” 

He broke out into another laughing fit upon seeing George’s exasperated expression. 

“Shut up, you idiot. Since when do apples even look anything like leaves?” George shook his head, but Dream could see his lips curling into a smile of their own volition, threatening to break into a full-out grin. 

“Come on, let’s just go.”

He didn’t give Dream any time to respond, opening the car door and stepping out into the blinding sunlight before slamming it shut behind him. Dream did a final look-over, made sure he had his keys in his pocket, and followed.

* * *

There turned out to be no one at the shed, or anywhere for that matter. They looked in the windows, through the fence gate, still nothing. 

“Do you think they’re closed?” George’s voice broke the silence that had settled between them.

“Why would an orchard be closed on a weekend? In the summer, of all times?” 

George didn’t seem to have a response, so Dream just kept talking.

“I mean, that’s when they would get the most customers, right?” 

Silence. 

“Right?” Dream repeated. When he received no response, he turned around to find George looking thoughtfully at the fence gate, his eyes squinting to combat the bright sun. A gust of warm wind blew through the parking lot. 

“Don’t you think this place being closed would explain the lack of cars?” George asked instead, ignoring Dream’s question. 

Huh?

That’s when Dream noticed that their small blue car was the only one in the vicinity of the orchard. In fact, he couldn’t see any at all, save for the occasional one driving past the parking lot. How he had failed to realize that earlier, he didn’t know. Why didn’t he check the website to see if they would be open? God, he was such an idiot. 

He turned back to his boyfriend, preparing to apologize for his ignorance. “George, I’m really sorry, I didn’t think to check-” 

He stopped. Dream had expected a disappointed-looking George, maybe a little dejected, but the man looked anything but disappointed, which was slightly suspicious. 

“Why aren’t you complaining?” 

George’s slight smile grew wider. 

“Dream, help me get over that fence.”

 _What? Why?_ were the first thoughts that came to Dream’s mind before he realized what George was implying. His eyes widened as his gaze moved back and forth from George’s thin body to the fence that was slightly taller than himself. George only grinned wider. 

“Are you actually serious right now?” was Dream’s response. 

“’Course I am.”

“We can’t do that. That’s illegal! _Illegal_ , George.”

“So what? No one’s even here to catch us anyways,” George replied, gesturing around them with one hand. Noticing Dream’s uneasy expression, he decided he would try a little harder to persuade him. 

George, knowing he could take advantage of Dream’s soft spot for affection, subtly stepped closer to his boyfriend, invading his personal space. 

He reached one hand up, lacing his slender fingers around the back of Dream’s neck and pulling him close so that their lips were brushing ever-so-slightly against one another. Dream breathed out shakily, the hot air tickling George’s lips, his heart suddenly pumping a thousand times a minute underneath his thin t-shirt.

He reached his other hand up and ran it through Dream’s hair before getting up on his tippy-toes and closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds. 

To Dream’s despair, George pulled away and withdrew his hands from the younger’s wavy blonde hair, putting on the most innocent expression he could muster. George was rarely affectionate, so he knew this had a promising chance of working. 

“Come on, Dream,” George said softly, trying his best to sound sad. He could already see Dream giving in, but he still needed an extra push. “Please?”

That was all Dream needed. He nearly melted inside at the sight of George’s beautiful features curved into a small frown. He never wanted to see his boyfriend sad ever again, even if it wasn’t for real. 

“Fine,” he sighed, reluctantly agreeing to commit a crime. Even if it was minor, it was still a crime. “But we have to be careful. I’m not planning to get arrested today, and neither are you.”

“Yay!” George jumped up, clapping his hands. His mournful expression was instantly replaced with a grin, his eyes crinkling at the edges. 

Despite himself, Dream found that he was smiling, too. He was pleasantly surprised when George pulled him into a soft hug, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dream’s neck. Dream wasted no time in putting his arms around the brunet and holding him closer, cherishing every moment he got with the older close to him. 

A quiet “Thank you Dream” was whispered against his neck before George let go to tighten the straps on his small backpack in preparation for the fence climbing. 

“So. What’s your plan to get over that thing?” Dream wondered out loud, staring apprehensively at the tall iron bars. 

“You’re gonna lift me, remember?”

Oh, yeah.

That wouldn’t be too hard, right?

* * *

Wrong.

It wasn’t that George was too heavy. Quite the contrary, actually. The problem was that George was constantly squirming in Dream’s grasp as he gripped his torso and tried to lift him up. The plan was to bring him up high enough to get a strong grip on the top, and then George would do the rest himself, but the brunet wouldn’t stop writhing around.

“Can you stay still for, like, two seconds? Please?” Dream gritted through his teeth. His arms were burning from the strain of holding his boyfriend up over his head. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” George forced himself to stay as still as he possibly could, not wanting to piss off his only way over the fence. He resisted the urge to move around as Dream slowly brought him up, letting him grab the top of the fence with both of his hands. 

“Got it?” Dream panted from below, sweating both from the exertion and the heat. 

“Yeah, you can let go now.” 

After he was given the go-ahead, Dream let go carefully and shifted his hands to George’s ass, pushing on it firmly to try and get him over the fence quicker. George yelped in surprise at the feeling.

“Dream! What the hell?” he laughed, almost losing his grip on the metal, which was slowly becoming slick from the sweat on his palms. 

“Just pull yourself over already,” Dream growled, slowly losing his patience. With one final push, George was over the fence and tumbling awkwardly to the ground on the other side. 

He stood up, dusting his bare knees off to rid his pale skin of dirt and grass. Looking up and shielding his eyes from the sun, he watched in awe as Dream jumped up, pulled himself over, and landed on his feet all in one fluid motion. He made a mental note to ask Dream where he learned to climb fences so well.

“We did it,” George whispered, turning around to face the expanse of apple trees that stretched as far as the eye could see. His body ached at the sight of the shade underneath a particularly large tree only a hundred metres away.

“Race you there,” Dream said gleefully, noticing the tree that George was ogling. He started running right away, giving himself a clear advantage.

Unsurprisingly, Dream made it to the tree first, collapsing onto the dry grass, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Moments later, George appeared, flopping down beside him. The shade was blissfully cool, giving them a small reprieve from the harsh afternoon sunlight. 

“Got any water in there?” Dream asked, eyeing George’s backpack desperately. His throat suddenly felt dry at the thought of drinking some cold, clear water.

“You’re in luck,” George grinned, pulling the bag off his shoulders and unzipping it, revealing a set of water bottles and granola bars. Dream took one gratefully and unscrewed the cap, bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. 

George watched his boyfriend’s throat bob as he downed almost half of the bottle in one go, finishing with a sigh and using one hand to brush the excess liquid off of his lips. 

“Ugh,” Dream made a face. “It’s lukewarm.”

“No shit, sherlock. We’re out in the sun. Did you think my bag had a built-in fridge or something?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Dream chuckled, endearing warmth filling his voice. He slid the water bottle back into the bag while George took one for himself.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, simply enjoying each other’s presence and the atmosphere around them. Unseen birds chirped in the distance, the fresh air tickling their skin. The air smelled of, well, apples, but there was also a hint of blossoming flowers, however faint it was. The branches of the trees swayed softly, creating light rustling sounds when the leaves touched. 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot what we came here for.” 

George watched, curious, as Dream stood up, studying the tree above them before jumping up and grabbing onto a branch, pulling it down a little.   
He twisted one apple off the branch, releasing it and watching it spring back into position. 

“Here,” Dream held out the bright red apple after looking it over to make sure there were no bugs. George accepted it gingerly, not sure if he was supposed to bite into it or put it in his bag. 

He did neither, simply holding it in his hand while Dream twisted another apple off the branch for himself before taking a seat next to George again, this time closer, his green eyes sparkling in the indirect sun. The eye contact they were making sent butterflies spiralling through George’s stomach.

“You, George, are the apple of my eye.”

There was a short pause, during which the blush on George’s face grew increasingly darker, not knowing how to respond. He looked away, no longer able to handle eye contact with the younger. Dream said stuff like that every day just to get a reaction out of him, and it worked every time. 

He could always try to match Dream’s energy, but his brain short-circuited every time the blonde said anything remotely affectionate, making it hard to come up with a good comeback.

“You’re so cheesy, Dream,” George teased instead, knowing that Dream was well aware of his affection and appreciation. 

“You love it.”

“… I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. :]


End file.
